Park Soo Ah
Perfil *'Nombre: '리지 / Lizzy thumb|284px|Lizzy *'Nombre real:' 박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Apodos:' Elizabeth, Lizzy Bizzy, Beagle. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, modelo Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 31 de Julio, 1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busán, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''1.65cm *'Peso: 44kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografía Cuando After School regesó, en su vídeo "BANG!" había una miembro de más de las que deberían ser, fue entonces que días después, se dio a conocer que Lizzy sería un miembro más del famoso grupo k-pop After School. Aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, ya que anteriormente habían publicado algunas fotos, y además ella había participado en algunas presentaciones del grupo, sin embargo, utilizaba mascaras o cosas por el estilo manteniendo en secreto su rostro, cosa que le dio un aspecto bastante prometedor. Dramas *What is Mom? (MBC, 2013) *Rascal Sons como Shin Yuri (MBC, 2012) *All My Love como Park Soon Duk (MBC, 2010) Discografía Temas para dramas *''Beautiful Girl'' tema para All My Love (2011) Películas *White Curse of the Melody(2011) / Cameo Programas de TV *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2010) *Running Man (SBS 2010) *Strong Heart (SBS 2011) *Pit-pat-shake (SBS 2012) *Weekly Idol (SBS 2011) *HELLO (KBS2 2011) *Lunar New Year Special (2011 SBS) Anuncios *Kiss Me CF (2013) *(The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) *New New Balance CF (2011) Feat. NU'EST (JR , Ren , Min Hyun ) Vídeos Musicales *Clap - Teen Top Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: After School', Orange Caramel *'Subgrupo: ' AS BLUE, Mystic White. *'Club de fans:'Lizzbians *'Debut: '''En 2010. Después de la pista de After School, ''BANG!. *'Especialidad:' Actuar, cantar, natación, piano y rap. *'Música favorita: '''Dance style, balada. *'Cantantes favoritos:' Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Park Jung Hyun. *'Artistas favoritos:' Josh Hartnett, Kang Boo Ja. *'Colores preferidos: Rosa y amarillo. *'''Comparte habitación con: Nana y Raina . *'Aficiones:' Disfrutar de la música, los juegos de Nintendo DS, arte y manualidades, comer bocadillos y tomarse selcas. *'Amigos: 'Hyuna de 4minute; Bora,Hyorin,Soyu y Dasom de SISTAR; Kim HeeChul, EunHyuk y Shin Dong de Super Junior; Krystal, Sulli y Victoria de F(x); Hyo Sung y Sun Hwa de Secret ; JiYeon , Eun Jung y Hyo Min de T-ara ; Mir y Lee Joon de MBLAQ ; HaRa y SeungYeon de Kara , Yoona y Sunny de Girls Generation, Na Eun de A Pink *Tiene una muy buena relación con L (Myungsoo de Infinite ) *Le gusta los chicos fastidiosos, nunca le han hecho algo así, así que piensa que es divertido. *Piensa que la gente se aleja de ella por ser una chica tan habladora y honesta. *No le gusta usar su cuerpo (En los bailes, mostrarlo demasiado). *Dijo:"Soy una chica que se ha desangrado en el cuarto de prácticas por este tipo de cosas " cuando la mandaron a hacer un baile aeróbico. *En WGM Pit Shake Le preguntaron:" ¿Qué regalos te gusta recibir?" ''y ella respondió "''Mm, ¿Bolsas?", siendo completamente esto opuesto a la idea de Lee Joon . *Lizzy se frustra fácilmente. *Es una de las más populares de After School . *Es la 4ª generación original de After School, pero Pledis anunció que formaba parte de la 3ª. *El Rockero Kim Jong Seo confiesa que su miembro favorito de After School es Lizzy. *Su tipo ideal es Won Bin y So Ji Sub. *No tiene problemas de hablar con acento de Busán en Seúl. *Cuatro de los miembros de 2PM la eligieron como su miembro favorita, en el programa donde se presentaba junto a UEE. *Lizzy iba a hacer uno de los conductores del programa Running Man pero se salió debido a que su grupo (AfterSchool) estaba en Japón promocionándose. *Fue bailarina de Son Dam Bi en varias ocasiones. *El pequeño Moon Mason escogió a Lizzy como una linda noona. *Es muy buena amiga de Krystal Jung de F(x). En un programa se demostró cuando le habló por celular invitándola a salir como amigas. Y en otro programa sale hablando con Krystal y se rien las dos juntas. *En SSTP, Shindong le preguntó que cantante ella pensaba que era muy cool, ella le respondió Niel de Teen Top y dijo "Es super lindo, Niel en verdad que brilla en el escenario" y quería su número de teléfono y conocerlo muy bien; como un hermanito menor, nunca lo veria como hombre para pareja. *Fue nombrada la idol femenina con el acento (Gangnam, Busan) más encantador. *Es cercana a Sulli, ambas son de Busan, fue ahi donde se conocieron, ellas fueron de compras, y se tomaron fotos donde Lizzy escribió "Busan Girl" and "Busan FAM". *En varias ocasiones ha dicho que quiere ser MC. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Nana. *Está situada en el cuarto puesto de las mejores (Lindas, adorables) idols jovenes. *Lizzy compartió otra historia acerca de su nombre. "Mi nombre casi se convierte en Soon Yo, o Duk Yi. Asi que intente muy duro en convercelo en hacerme un lindo nombre, al final me converti en Lizzy de 'Yeonliji'. *Hizo un dibujo para Show Champion, y este quedo en primer lugar, quedando por encima de el de Yongguk y Jieun. *Lizzy se declara la idol saturi (acento de busán) original. Eunji, quien es una saturi idol también, hace lo mismo, sin embargo Lizzy es la original ya que debutó primero. *Le gusta mucho Lee Joon de MBLAQ lo confeso en idol manager, dijo que le gustaria participara con el en WGM. *En el Fanmeeting de AfterSchool realizado en Bangkok se les preguntó que a quien escogerían para que fuera su novia en el caso de que fueran hombres y Lizzy escogió a Raina. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial﻿ *Cyworld Oficial *Google+ *Perfil (naver) Galería Videos thumb|left|290px|♪ Beautiful Girl OSTthumb|right|290px|♪ Aing! Collection thumb|left|290px|♪ Navi's I Love You thumb|right|290px|♪ How To Leave The Rapper ft Defconn Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador